


I Wished On a Star

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Prince Harry wished on a Christmas star and got way more than he asked for or deserved when Jessa Valerie walked into his life.My last Prince Harry story.





	I Wished On a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story never happened. Prince Harry belongs to Meghan... as in Meghan Markle, not my beta reader Meghan. I thought he'd be a really awesome Christmas present and I tried to get him for her but... Miss Markle has claws.
> 
> Disclaimer II: I do not own the song 'I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas', *NSYNC does. It was just the soundtrack of my teenybopper Christmases.
> 
> Author's Note: While my Prince Harry story 'Water vs Blood' will be coming back in the new year under the title 'The Secret Keeper', this story is my official last Prince Harry story. Merry Christmas 2017, Jessa.
> 
> Author's Note II: This storyline was inspired by the 'Lexmas' episode of the television show, Smallville.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan (Christlove88) for beta reading this story.

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2017**

**ENGLAND, UK**

Harry pulled his coat tighter around his neck as he strolled the Sandringham grounds. He had needed to get away from his older brother's perfect little family for a while. He loved William but his pregnant wife and children were just a reminder of what he didn't have.

He came to a stop in a small patch of trees and leaned back to gaze at the night sky. A shooting star streaked across the heavens. A child observing it, like George or Charlotte, for example, could easily mistake it for Father Christmas and his reindeer. Figuring that, what the hell, it was Christmas, Harry closed his eyes and made a wish.

_*****_

_When Harry opened his eyes... he was no longer in the grove of trees. He was no longer even at Sandringham. He was laying in a large comfortable bed in a room that was familiar and foreign to him at the same time._

“ _Morning, babe,” a soft, feminine American voice said from beside him._

_Rolling onto his side, he came face to face with the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Long, sleep tousled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes adorned a woman whose curvy figure was made fuller by the soft swell of her stomach beneath her scarlet red nightgown._

_This beautiful creature was named Jessa and she was his wife, a little voice in his head told him. Jessa was Kate's friend from university and they had met when she was working as his sister-in-law's private secretary. An American from Nebraska, Jessa had been his wife for five years._

“ _Morning, sweetheart.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. “How'd you sleep?”_

“ _A bit better now that you're home. She's a lot less restless when you're in bed with us.” Jessa cuddled in closer and laid her head on his shoulder._

“ _She misses her daddy when I'm gone.” Harry moved a hand to rub her stomach. He had been gone on a solo royal tour for the past two weeks and had just returned the previous night... just in time to spend Christmas with his girls._

“ _We have to be getting up, babe. Your granny expects us at Sandringham this afternoon.” Jessa reminded him but she made no move to leave his arms._

“ _I know.” He kissed her forehead before grabbing his cell phone off of the nightstand. He turned on Pandora and tuned in to a random Christmas station. “Just lay here with me for a bit longer, love.”_

“ _ **I never knew the meaning of Christmas,**_

_**'Till you came into my life.** _

_**I was lost in the dark,** _

_**Until you opened my heart,** _

_**Like an angel shining bright.** _

_**I wished on a star,** _

_**And girl here you are…”** _

_As the song ended, Harry leaned down to place a kiss on his wife's lips. “I love you, Jessa.”_

“ _I love you too, Harry.”_

_****_

“You're going to catch your death out here.”

Harry opened his eyes to find the object of his daydream standing in front of him. “What are you doing out here, sweetheart?”

Jessa blushed when he called her 'sweetheart' and held up her cell phone. “I was trying to get enough bars to call my folks in the states.” She was shivering slightly.

Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to make his move and quickly moved to her side and wrapped a friendly arm around her waist. “Come on, I'll walk you back. We can keep each other warm.”

  
  


_ **FINIS** _

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


End file.
